


Calm You Down

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, PJ is so nice can you believe, chris is so stressed bless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJ finally arrives in LA, to be greeted by a stressed out Chris - how can PJ help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm You Down

  
It had been quite a calm arrival into LA for PJ. He had lists upon lists made for this trip, so nothing was forgotten and every scenario planned for.

He had just arrived in front of the hotel, the stars in the sky lighting the path before him.

The sleep on the plane had him anything but sleepy now.

He did assume, however, there would be a stressed Chris waiting for him in their hotel room. PJ has known Chris long enough to know that he had a habit of being brought down by travelling.

Chris, as PJ suspected, was far from sleep at this point.

His plane had been delayed, he had problems with passport control, the hotel didn’t understand why he had booked a room for two and only he was there. He was beginning to already get sunburn and he was, overall, in too much of a bad mood to sleep. 

He waited for PJ to enter, his presence the only thing his mood would brighten for. They had text each other since Chris took his flight, but quick words and reassurances were all they had time for.

PJ found their room with ease, after the receptionist seemed to have a knowledge of him, and told him the quickest way to get to the room.

PJ twisted the key into the lock, and elbowed himself and his luggage inside. The breeze of air conditioning was satisfying.

Inside, Chris bounded towards him, dressed in shorts and a shirt, with a look of relief plastered on his face.

‘Someone’s stressed, buddy.’

Chris smiled at him, closing the door behind them.

‘Like you wouldn’t believe.’

PJ chuckled as he looked around the room, signs of Chris already in place – hats and shirts were haphazardly placed everywhere.

He placed his backpack on the dresser nearby as he spoke.

‘What’s been happening?’

Chris sighed and began, standing in the middle of the room.

‘My flight was delayed, the hotel thought I wasn’t in fact who I claim to be, I’m sunburnt from trying to even find the hotel, I-‘

PJ interrupted him by hugging him from behind, his head resting on the other man’s neck.

‘…and I had nobody to _complain_ too.’

Chris lent into the touch, feeling calmer already.  
PJ suddenly remembered something.

‘I have an idea. It was meant to be a bit of a surprise, but you seem like you need it now. Take your shirt off.’

Chris moved away from the taller man and turned to face him, eyebrows risen.

‘PJ, as much as I enjoy christening each hotel bed we share, maybe not right _now_.’

PJ just smiled back to him, laughing softly.

‘Who said I was planning to do that? This is even _better_ – ‘

‘ _Nothing_ is better than that, PJ.’

PJ grabbed hold of Chris’s shirt and pulled it off him, throwing it on the floor.

‘Either way, I think you’ll like this. Lie face down on the bed.’

'This better not be some weird kinky shit. I know what you’re into’

Chris did as he was told, and lay on the bed, on the side PJ presumed he had attempted to sleep on earlier.

Meanwhile, PJ went to his suitcase, and zipped it open. After rummaging through some clothes, he found what he was looking for.

_Oil_.

More specifically, _massage oil._

He looked at the two unopened bottles in his hand. One was edible, one was not.

He put the edible one away into the bottom of the case.

_That one can be for when we do christen this bed,_ PJ thought with a smile.

_He’s too tired now._

He walked back over to Chris, who was mumbling something impatiently.

PJ removed his shoes, and got onto the bed so he was straddling atop his lower back. 

‘Chris, I’m about to open your eyes to the world of _massages_.’

The man below visibly relaxed at the thought, lifting his head to speak.

'Did I ever tell you that you are the best boyfriend I could ask for?’

PJ laughed quietly, pouring some of the thick liquid onto his shoulders, rubbing his hands so they would be warm.

‘Cute.’

Chris groaned as PJ began spreading the clear oil over his entire shoulder blades, firmly kneading each shoulder with his hands. He could feel Chris relax under him, his entire body and mind distressing.

It boosted PJ’s confidence in what he’s doing – he had only read up about how to massage, not practising or anything prior. 

'Do you want me to talk, Chris?’

Chris lulled his head up to speak once more.

‘Talk about your day.’

His voice was slurred with tiredness as he spoke, flopping his head down onto the pillow once more.

PJ began to move his hands to massage the centre of his shoulders, feeling he was still tense from lugging all his luggage.

PJ coughed and lowered his voice to a calm monotone.

‘Well, I started today by waking up at around _seven_ …’

~

‘And then, I reached the front of the hotel.’

PJ’s voice was now but a mere whisper, soft snores coming from the man underneath him.

The feel of PJ’s soft hands rubbing rhythmically along him and the sound of his voice had drained Chris of any negativity inside his body, and had lulled him into a sleep his body craved.

PJ extracted himself from on top of Chris, and went to grab a towel. The calm atmosphere had made his own body yearn for sleep.

Silently, as not to wake him, he grabbed the towel and wiped his hands, and slowly, wiped the excess oil from Chris’s back. 

Too tired to do anything else, PJ removed his own shirt and jeans, and slid into bed alongside him. 

And sleep took over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading :DD <3


End file.
